Where are you, father?
center| ONE SHOT Capítulo 1 Un lugar donde el sol es silencioso Jueves 12 de Abril del 2548, Nueva Lyon, Gaia Era un día como cualquier otro, tras unas horas en el transporte publico observando la lluvia cayendo en la ciudad mientras escuchaba una gran selección de mi música favorita llegue a mi casa... finalmente mi día en el colegio termino. Me dispuse a subir a mi cuarto cuando mi madre me hablo. (Con cara feliz) Madre: Hey Jhonnie, ¿como te fue...? llamo Mike, dice que ya esta listo el prisma para el colegio... ¿ya quieres cenar? (Con una cara estresada y deprimida) Jhonnie: No mamá. Mi madre noto mi cara deprimida, ella aguardo el silencio hasta simplemente decirme "De acuerdo" antes de volverse lentamente hacia la sala. Procedí a subir las escaleras, llegue a mi cuarto lleno de alivio pues por fin iba a poder descansar. Arroje despreocupadamente mi mochila a una esquina y me lance a la cama, tras unos minutos abrazando mi almohada recordé que tenía una tarea muy importante que entregar el día siguiente. Demonios, grite antes de ponerme rápidamente a hacerla. Era una tarea de Historia, la invención del motor desliespacial por Wallace Fujikawa y Tobias Fleming Shaw. (En su mente) Jhonnie: Mmm, el motor... desliespacial... ese pedazo de hojalata... pensar que fue tan importante para la humanidad... Mientras escribía en mi libreta, tenia mi mano en mi cara, ya sabes... cuando estas aburrido. Recordé que mi banda favorita ya había lanzado su nuevo álbum apenas hoy, de inmediato saque de mi bolsillo mi teléfono y busque su álbum para comprarlo en formato digital. (Suena un coche estacionándose afuera de la casa de Jhonnie) (Observando la pagina web del disco) Jhonnie: Mmm. A place... where the sun... is silent... suena interesante. Sería genial escuchar su nuevo álbum mientras hacia mi tarea, no titubie ni dos segundos antes de darle al botón de "Comprar". En unos instantes ya estaba adquirido y procedí a darle iniciar. (En su mente) Jhonnie: Veamos, primera canción... The dark... wood of Error... ¿un piano?... suena bien. Es entonces cuando me puse finalmente a hacer mi tarea... justo antes de que mi lapicero tocase el papel de mi libreta alguien toco a mi puerta. (En su mente) Jhonnie: ¿Quien es? Mi madre siempre me llama antes de tocar. Puse en pausa la canción, me estaba gustando mucho, que mal que me interrumpieran... no me quedo de otras así que me quite mis audífonos, me levante y camine hasta mi puerta para abrir, justo antes de abrir note la voz de mi madre en el fondo... parecía... un poco nerviosa... no quería abrir pero tenía que. Procedí a abrir mi puerta pero cuando vi que se trataba de un gran hombre con un traje negro todo fue más lento. Esos segundos en los que abría mi puerta parecieron una eternidad... ¿Quien era ese hombre...? ¿Que hacia en mi casa...? Hombre desconocido: ¿Jhonnie Hammilton...? Su voz era profunda y sería, se notaba que algo realmente serio había pasado. Temeroso respondí a su pregunta mientras mantenía mi cara sería y mostrando cierta... desconfianza de aquel hombre. Jhonnie: Si... soy yo, ¿que... se le ofrece...? Hombre desconocido: Tenemos que hablar... acompáñeme a la Central de Policía... Aquel hombre entro a mi cuarto y me puso su brazo detrás de mi cuello... obligándome a irme con el, era un día normal como cualquier otro... ¿Que paso? estaba obligado a acompañarlo... era una desgracia no poder terminar de escuchar ese nuevo álbum... Finalmente salí de mi casa y me detuve a ver el cielo, un día lluvioso como siempre, podía ver a Albis poniéndose... que lastima que nunca pude terminar de escucharlo... Capítulo 2 Después de la Lluvia Había pasado media hora, iba en el auto de aquel hombre junto con mi madre, el silencio reinaba absolutamente y solo se podía escuchar el sonido de las ultimas gotas del agua chocar contra el techo del auto. No podía dejar de pensar y teorizar acerca de las razones por las que nos están llevando a la estación, siempre he sido un chico sumamente tranquilo así como callado que apenas puede presumir unas amistades que se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano. Por suerte siempre he conservado un aire deprimente y serio con lo que he conseguido una reputación bastante respetada en mi instituto... no tengo problemas con nadie...sería raro que estuviera envuelto en alguna situación que me llevara a la estación... de policía. Me detuve a observar la calle mientras íbamos en su auto, recuerdos que he vivido pasaban frente a mis ojos, desde experiencias alegres con mi padre, hasta momentos tristes. En medio de mis recuerdos aquel hombre o... agente de policía rompió el silencio... Hombre desconocido: Bueno... creo que no me he presentado contigo Jhonnie... soy el Agente Gauthier... se que te haces muchas preguntas del porque los estamos llevando a la estación de policía... de una vez se los digo, no están en problemas... pero... hay malas noticias... No tenía nada que decir, difícilmente yo soltaría una sola palabra en una situación tan incomoda como en la que estaba, al menos sentí un poco de alivio al escucharlo decir que no estábamos en problemas. Finalmente de nuevo me dispuse a observar la calle pero antes de eso volteé un momento a ver a mi madre... justo cuando la mire cruzamos miradas pero por alguna razón que me extraña, evito inmediatamente verme más tiempo y se voltio rápidamente. Logre notar que tenia un rostro muy... preocupado... ¿Porque? más preguntas llegaban a mi mente pero por un momento quería descansar así que regrese a ver la calle. De nuevo me encontraba observando la calle, de pronto vi pasar a un niño que regresaba de la escuela junto con su padre, el niño y él estaban muy alegres... mientras caminaban el pequeño chico avanzaba arrojándole un poco de agua a su padre y este respondía alegremente... eso me recordó los días en que regresaba del jardín de niños y la primaria junto con mi padre... esos lindos recuerdos de cuando me llevaba en sus hombros así como cuando llegábamos tarde a casa por ir a visitar museos, parques de diversiones, restaurantes... etc... el rostro de mi madre molesta al vernos llegar empapados por ponernos a jugar en la lluvia. Lindos momentos que por alguna razón sentí que se desvanecían de una manera un tanto... extraña... Era ya muy tarde y el sueño me invadía, la necesidad de descansar era inmensa pues el estresante día en el instituto aunado por esta situación tan incomoda... no era de extrañarse que me agotara y rompiera en descanso en el auto... minutos después de que tratase de dormir un poco, un pensamiento llego a mi mente... ¿Porque mi madre esta tan... preocupada? abrí agresivamente los ojos y me volteé a ver a mi madre que... al igual que yo estaba acostada dándome un poco la espalda... supongo que estaba dormida... Si yo nunca tengo problemas... la única opción que queda es... mi madre... quizás ella hizo algo que provocara esto pero... mi madre es bastante similar a mi, podría decirse que yo herede gran parte de su personalidad así que... no creo que ella se haya metido en problemas, es muy poco probable. (El agente Gauthier voltea a ver al retrovisor de manera que observa a Jhonnie viendo a su madre) Agente Gauthier: ¿Qué pasa Jhonnie...? ¿Por qué ves de esa manera a tu madre? Me asuste un poco al escuchar su voz profunda, rápidamente me gire a observarlo por el retrovisor... me estaba observando el también, cruzamos las miradas hasta que finalmente deje de verlo y le hable. Jhonnie: No pasa nada... Agente Gauthier: He escuchado de ti, un alumno de excelencia del Instituto Superior de Nueva Lyon, tus habilidades del pensamiento son excelentes, no sería extraño que dedujeras que tu madre es culpable de alguna manera de que ustedes estén aquí... Pero no tiene nada que ver con ella... Después de escuchar su palabras... recordé que mi padre... un músico, pintor y dibujante se había marchado hace unos días a una junta de trabajo en Ezia... mientras pensaba el agente me interrumpió. Agente Gauthier: ¿No lo has deducido ya? Es... tu (Jhonnie interrumpe al Agente Gauthier) Jhonnie: ¿Mi padre? En todo momento observaba al Agente Gauthier por el retrovisor, justo en el momento que hable, él voltio a verme. De nueva cuenta cruzamos miradas, su rostro expresaba bastante seriedad... por supuesto el mio también, así estuvimos un par de segundos hasta que asintió con la cabeza... rompí nuestras miradas y me lleve las manos a la nuca y me agache recargando mis codos sobre mis rodillas... ¿Mi padre? Aquel hombre que aprecio tanto, un hombre tan amable y cálido con el cual he vivido la mayor parte de mis mejores momentos... ¿Es culpable de esta situación? No podía comprenderlo, rompí en desesperación y regrese a recargarme a la ventana de aquel auto a observar el cielo nocturno, después de la lluvia... el cielo estaba despejado y podía observar a Urano... un satélite natural de Gaia que siempre se ve hermoso... me quede contemplando su belleza hasta que de mis ojos cayeron algunas lagrimas y me pregunte... ¿Padre...? ¿Donde estas? Me quede en silencio observando a Urano hasta que mis ojos se cerraron... poco a poco, finalmente estaba... dormido... Capítulo 3 Bajo la Luz de la Angustia El pequeño Jhonnie de tan solo 5 años se encontraba en la casa de campo de su familia que tenían en las Llanuras de Ultramar, su padre estaba dibujando en su escritorio y entra el pequeño Jhonnie a interrumpirlo. Jhonnie: ¿Que estas dibujando papa? Padre: Nada... es solo... un cuadro, es un concepto artístico, justo aquí, esa pequeña silueta... eres tu hijo, tu sales en mi concepto de arte. (El pequeño Jhonnie observa el concepto que su padre estaba haciendo) Jhonnie: Oh es genial papi. (El padre acaricia la cabeza de Jhonnie) Jhonnie se queda observando detenidamente el cuadro de su padre, era una escena nocturna con un cielo sumamente despejado mostrando numerosas estrellas y a los satélites naturales de Gaia, se podía observar la pequeña silueta de él vista a contra luz de una gran destello que salia del interior del bosque en el que se encontraba. (De pronto la luz se oscurece) El padre de Jhonnie se levanta y se dispone a abandonar la habitación, Jhonnie se da cuenta abruptamente y trata de seguirle pero el espacio se distorsina, a pesar de que Jhonnie camine rápidamente la habitación se hace más grande evitando que lo logre alcanzar. El padre abre la puerta y revela un gran destello viniendo desde afuera, Jhonnie estaba muy asustado por quedarse en esa habitación ya muy oscura... solo abserva desesperadamente la silueta de su padre llendose cerrando la puerta lentamente. (Desperado) Jhonnie: ¡Papa! No me dejes aquí. El pequeño mira como tras cerrarse la puerta, una tremenda oscuridad se acerca desde el final de la habitación hasta alcanzarlo. (Despierta abruptamente, Jhonnie se levanta sudando y exaltado se encontraba de nuevo en el auto del Detective Gauthier) (Respirando rápidamente) Jhonnie: ¿Que mierda fue eso? Había tenido un sueño... más bien una pesadilla, la angustia que sentí fue muy grande pues jamas había tenido una pesadilla como esa... tras unos instantes me di cuenta de que el Detective Gauthier estaba justo a fuera del auto cerca de mi, parecía que recien había abierto la puerta y que se disponía a despertarme... se quedo viendome de una manera un tanto sería y con un... poco de desprecio... jamás había visto a una persona verme de esa manera, la sensación que sentí fue tan rara que fue suficiente como para enojarme y gritarle. (Gritando) Jhonnie: ¡¿Que me esta viendo?! El grito despertó a mi madre que estaba también dormida al lado mio, por supuesto al despertarse tan repentinamente estaba muy confundida de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Madre: ¿Que esta pasando...? (Se lleva las manos a la cara para después soltar un pequeño bostezo) Detective Gauhier: Hemos llegado, solo los iba a despertar, vamos salgan... Aun me encontraba enojado pero mi personalidad es muy paciente así que me relaje en unos instantes, baje del auto, aún era de noche... el cielo estaba despejado y podía observar un gran numero de estrellas y a Andrómeda pues por fortuna la contaminación en Nueva Lyon aún es escasa... tenía la intriga de saber que hora era así que lleve mi mano a mi bolsillo derecho pues siempre coloco ahí mi móvil pero no lo encontré, recordé que lo había dejado en casa... aun tenía intriga de saber la hora pero mi madre no trajo su móvil y por supuesto no se la iba a preguntar al Detective Gauthier. Mientras el Detective Gauthier ayudo a salir del auto a mi madre note que... parecía sonreír un poco, muy levemente... casi de manera imperceptible para una persona pero por desgracia podía identificar su sonrisa gracias a un desesperante curso de Psicología Humana en mi jodido instituto... tras observar la escena me gire para observar detenidamente la estación de policía... un edificio sumamente grande de un diseño un poco conservador, podía mirar escasas ventanas de las cuales salia luz, debía de ser muy tarde y casi no hay nadie en el lugar. (Jhonnie avanza un poco hacia la estación y se estira un poco) (En su mente) Jhonnie: Demonios, aún mido... solo 5 pies y medio (Estornuda) parece que estoy un poco resfriado o es por el intenso frio que hay... demonios, con mi movil puedo saber cual es la temperatura... Podía sentir un gran frió, después de todo Gaia es un planeta con unas temperaturas muy bajas, no por algo hay incontables lluvias en los eternos días nublados... ver un día soleado aquí es signo de fortuna. Ya veo porque no fue un día soleado hoy... (El Detective y la madre de Jhonnie se acercaron a él) Detective Gauthier: Vamos, entremos, se enfermaran con este frió. El Detective se adelanto y nos dejo atrás, abrió la puerta de la estación y entro, ahora solo teníamos que entrar... caminaba junto con mi madre hacia la estación cuando ella se junto conmigo y abrazo mi brazo mientras avanzábamos, me sentía mejor así. Madre: Este frió te enfermara Jhonnie, que pena que no traje tu abrigo. Jhonnie: No te preocupes tanto por mi... deberías de ver primero por tu bienestar mamá. Madre: Tu siempre seras mi prioridad Jhonnie. Sonreí después de escuchar a mi madre decir eso, ella siempre se ha preocupado por mi y de igual manera siempre me pone atención... cosa que me molesta un poco, ya tengo 17 años... debería de dejarme que yo viera por mi mismo por mi bienestar... Finalmente estábamos por entrar a la estación, de nueva cuenta me sentía extraño mientras daba los últimos pasos hacía la estación, esos instantes en los que entrabamos al sitio parecían eternos, sentía que de alguna manera no íbamos a salir de ahí... tenía muy malos presentimientos... la angustia como siempre, se introducía de nuevo a mi. Entramos y lo primero que vinos fue a unos... ¿policías? no portaban el uniforme usual... estaban observándonos de una manera extraña mientras seguíamos al Detective Gauthier, caminaba pero la sensación de incomodidad y de angustia que sentía de evitar mirar a esos hombres evitaba que estuviera tranquilo... me pregunte el porque de sus miradas... entre las razones que tenía se encontraba la posibilidad de que observaran con ojos lujuriosos a mi madre, después de todo ella luce bastante joven y atractiva pero... con el clima siempre frió ella siempre viste de manera tapada por lo que esconde su figura... no podía ser eso... no entendía el porque de sus miradas y eso me angustiaba más aunado por el increíble espesor del silencio que existía en aquel lugar... jale a mi madre para alcanzar más rápido al Detective a lo que ella respondió apurándose... ella también quería alcanzarlo. Logramos alcanzarlo y él se giro al notar la cercanía de nosotros a él. Detective Gauthier: Normalmente no pegunto pero... ¿no quieren algo de agua o... de comer...? Tal vez no cenaron... Jhonnie tienes que estar bien para que... Me sorprendí un poco al ver que parecía preocuparse un poco por nosotros pero mi sorpresa se desvaneció en una cara de enojo al ver que no termino lo que tenía que decir, pregunte. Jhonnie: ¿Bien? ¿Para que? Detective Gauthier: Sabes... si estas en una estación... de pol.., seguro que vas a ser interrogado... no quiero que te desmayes por hambre en medio del interrogatorio... así que... responde a mi pregunta ¿Tienes hambre...? (Voltea a ver a la madre de Jhonnie un instante y después regresa a verlo) Detective Gauthier: ¿Tienen hambre? De inmediato note el hecho de que había cortado la palabra... ¿Policía, porqué? No entendía el hecho así que termine por no darle mucha importancia. después recordé la escena de cuando rechace la propuesta de darme de cenar hace ya unas horas... cuando recién regrese del instituto... así es... tengo hambre, mucha, después de tanta amargura, incomodidad, pensar tanto, y tanta angustia... es normal que tuviera hambre por lo que no me quedo de otra que responder afirmativamente. Jhonnie: Si... ¿y que va a hacer? No creo que mi madre traiga dinero encima y yo menos... no tenemos nada como para comprar algo. (Mirando un poco molesto) Detective Gauthier: En ese caso... no me queda más que invitarles la comida... no lo tomen como un gesto de cortesía si no de obligación. Acompañenme a la cafeteria. Caminamos siguiéndole, cual pequeñas crías siguiendo a su madre... mire a mi madre para preguntarle. Jhonnie: Mamá, ¿Tienes hambre? Madre: Por supuesto, no cene esperando que en algún momento bajaras pidiéndome de cenar... (Risa ligera y corta) Jhonnie: Mmm, lo siento... hubiera bajado a cenar... lo siento mucho mamá. Madre: Vamos, no te preocupes por mi hijo. Siempre he visto con prioridad sabes, el hijo de un hombre como él... es mi responsabilidad cuidarte sobre todo. De nueva cuenta sonreí con sus palabras pero al momento de que menciono a mi padre, sentí una angustia que oculte mientras tenía... ahora una sonrisa falsa. Después de un rato comimos algo que el Detective nos invito... nos compro por obligación de unas maquinas expendedoras, mientras comíamos, como no podía ser de otra manera, me sentía intrigado por saber que era lo que nos tenía que decir ese tipo, debe de decirnos él porque de nuestra presencia en este sitio... De nueva cuenta había unos hombre viéndonos un tanto extraño, aunque no tan extraño como los primeros hombres que vimos... no dejaba de ser raro. Tras unos minutos terminamos y el Detective nos llevo a una sala más privada, era como su oficina o su estancia privada pues habían fotografías de él con su familia y algunos artículos más personales por la sala. Finalmente nos llevo hasta su escritorio donde comenzó a soltar la verdad... o al menos lo que podía ser la "verdad". Mentiras no serían raras en estos tiempos. Detective Gauthier: Bien... tomen asiento por favor, se que es tarde y que deben de estar cansados... pero deben de prestarme atención... especialmente tu Jhonnie, como adolescente de 17 años debes de actuar de manera adecuada, ya debes de saber lo que significan los modales... por favor mantén el control... no debes de causar más problemas... contrólate... No entendía porque hacia tanto hincapié en que me controlara, ¿Que tenía que decirme? ¿Acaso es algo que me provocara furia? ¿Que debo de escuchar?. La gran cantidad de incógnitas me ahogan, no soportaba tener tantas preguntas en mi mente, mi angustia estaba por los limites que podía soportar... por fin parecía que se responderían... Capítulo 4 Colapso Detective Gauthier: Para empezar... esto no es una estación de policía, están en la Oficina de Inteligencia Naval, Jhonnie: ¿¡Qué estas diciendo!? ¿¡Por que nos mentiste!? (En su mente) Lo sabia... esos policías no portaban el uniforme usual y el edificio no luce como debería de ser, como una estación de policía. (Con un rostro un tanto molesto) Detective Gauthier: Recuerdas lo que te dije, ¿Jhonnie? Calmate Jhonnie: ¡Tienes suerte de que sea calmado, si fuera otro estarías peor! (Rostro enojado) Detective Gauthier: ¿Crees que un enclenque como tu que apenas supera los 5 pies esta en derecho de amenazarme? Madre: Perdónele por favor, no sabe lo que hace. Estaba muy molesto, ¿porque siempre tienen que mentir...? desde los atentados del 43 y las irregularidades del sistema posteriores a esos eventos, la población de Gaia ha estado muy molesta he incomoda con el gobierno, nunca sabemos que van a hacer y que están tramando. Ya no confiamos en ellos, especialmente la ONI... (Voltea a ver a la madre de Jhonnie y sonríe muy levemente) Detective Gauthier: Lo se, es normal de muchachos de su edad. Una vez más note como el Detective Gauthier miro a mi madre, fue una sonrisa casi imperceptible, cualquier persona normal no se hubiera dado cuenta y lo pasaría por alto pero... yo siempre noto ese tipo de cosas, ¿porque sonríe ocasionalmente a mi madre...? Otra pregunta más... estoy harto de estas mierdas. Detective Gauthier: '''Mira Jhonnie, necesito que te mantengas calmado para que puedas entender todo lo que tengo que decirte... ¿De acuerdo? La sensación de desconfianza que sentía era indescriptible, desde que pasaron esos acciedentes del 43, he desarrollado un trauma... un... odio hacia el gobierno. No me sentía con ganas de responder pero debía de hacerlo, me intrigaba que sorpresas me podría decir. (Se levanta y se recarga de una pared cercana) '''Jhonnie: Esta bien... Detective Gauthier: Sería mejor si te sentaras... (Bostezo de fatiga) De acuerdo... como sabes, tu padre esta de viaje en Ezia ¿Correcto? Jhonnie: Si... Detective Gauthier: Quizás no sepan... no, no deben de saberlo... Recientemente han habido ciertos movimientos insurgentes debajo del agua en territorios poco controlados y aislados como los de Ezia, pero son muy imperceptibles, tienen mucho cuidado con lo que hacen y tratan de no llamar la atención de manera que no sospechemos nada. Pero desde él 43 sabemos que no podemos pasar por alto nada... cualquier cosa que parezca sospechosa es motivo de investigaciones, así que la ONI ha mandado Detectives a investigar los territorios lejanos de Tennevoll... sospechamos que la central de sus movimientos se encuentra ahí. Jhonnie: ¿Esta diciendo que los Insurgentes siguen teniendo presencia en Gaia? Detective Gauthier: Me temo que así es... Entendía pero... ¿que tenía que ver la presencia de Insurgentes en Ezia con mi padre...? No puede ser... el viajo a eso lares así... ¡No...! ¿Acaso cayo bajo algún atentado de esos tipos...? Tenía que saber la "verdad" así que pregunte. (Titubeando un poco) Jhonnie: ¿Ya veo pero... esto que tiene que ver con mi padre? Detective Gauthier: Verán... ¿como decirlo? La ONI siempre ha tenido Detectives secretos, personas como cualquier otra, que viven dentro de la sociedad ocultando lo que son... estos agentes son encargados de entre otras cosas, dar caza a los Insurgentes, cualquier cosa que parezca sospechosa se la hacen saber a la ONI y de inmediato nos ponemos a investigar... desde el 43 nos quedo claro de que no podemos dejar nada atrás. Así que... tu padre es uno de nuestros agentes... Mi corazón se detuvo, mi padre, aquella persona que he admirado... él siempre había odiado y desconfiado de la ONI, incluso él me inculco en parte el gran odio que siento a la ONI y al gobierno... no lo puedo creer... ¿él acaso había traicionado sus principios de mantenerse alejado del gobierno? ¿como podía ser posible que fuera una agente de la ONI? Jhonnie y su madre: ¡¿Que?! Madre: ¡No!, él siempre ha mantenido una relación de confianza conmigo, cualquier cosa... el siempre me lo cuenta, es una persona honesta es... casi perfecto, no creo que nos haya podido mantener eso en secreto. Jhonnie: ¡¿Que demonios esta diciendo?! ¡No puede ser, nunca he detectado indicios de que fuera eso, yo siempre he sido una persona que se fija de cualquier detalle de una persona, y jamás note una sola pista de que lo fuera... incluso desde que tengo memoria ha mostrado odio y rencor hacia el gobierno... especialmente a la ONI desde el 43! Detective Gauthier: Se que es difícil de creerlo pero deben de creerme.... pues yo soy un amigo cercano de Liam... debajo de la persona que ustedes conocieron... se encuentra una mente maestra, la persona que vieron era solo un personaje que él había creado para ocultar su verdadera personalidad seria, directa, objetiva, temeraria, implacable y calculadora... Desde que lo conozco sus objetivos siempre han sido destruir a las personas que traten de dañar el orden y la paz... por ello se unió a la ONI. Si no me creen... escuchen esta bitácora de Liam... es la ultima que nos mando. >>BITACORA//AUDIO ENTRANTE<< Soy Liam Hamilton, hoy es 10 de Octubre del 2548... me encuentro en Balgan, capital regional de Tennevoll... llevo investigando diariamente la ciudad y he encontrado grandes indicios de la actividad Insurgente, he tenido que arriesgarme ha introducirme en lo más profundo de la ciudad para poder contactar a personas que pudieran saber algo... (Corte) me he enterado de múltiples cosas que... son muy impactantes y horribles... se que tengo que contarles pero... me siento un poco resfriado por el clima tan frio que hay así que debo de descansar... mañana tan pronto como pueda les informare todos mis hallazgos... espero que no haya dado sospecha a esos tipos... >>FIN DE BITACORA<< Mi mente colapsaba aun más ante sus palabras, mi cabeza estaba dando mil vueltas mientras trataba de comprender lo que decía, en serio... todo lo que conozco de mi padre... ¿Es solo una mentira? aquel hombre cálido, amable, comprensivo, calmado... ¿es solo un personaje? En realidad es una persona "fría, sería, calculadora, temeraria, implacable y calculadora" que trabajaba para la organización que más odio y detesto... había llegado al limite de lo que mi mente podía soportar... imágenes de mi padre pasaban ante mis ojos, momentos cálidos que se rompían al saber que esa persona es solo un personaje... La desesperación colapsaba mi mente, estaba enloquecido... golpee mi cabeza contra la pared, estaba perdiendo rápidamente la conciencia y solo pude escuchar los gritos de mi madre justo antes de que perdiera la conciencia... Capitulo 5 El Lamento de un Lunático Viernes 13 de Abril del 2548, Nueva Lyon, Gaia Una imagen blanca resplandeciente, desperté en un sitio... un lugar blanco donde no había nada, ¿En donde me encontraba? ¿Que había pasado? No recordaba nada del día anterior. Voltee a todos lados pero no había nada más que un sitio blanco infinito. Me levante del suelo y camine... esta vez portaba un traje blanco que lucia bastante bien, procedí a tocarlo y me di cuenta de que era muy suave... es entonces cuando empece a caminar recto en aquella nada. Al cabo de unos minutos caminando sin pensar nada llegaron a mi algunas tonadas de mis canciones favoritas... por supuesto comencé a tararearlas mientras cantaba sus líricas... tras unos minutos la música termino y me detuve... ¿Que había pasado con tan buena música...? De la nada escuche algunas voces, no podía entender que decían pero puedo decir que estaban hablando Francés... siempre fui bueno con el Francés, se hablarlo y entenderlo pero esas voces estaban muy distorsionadas... estaba nervioso al escucharlas así que quería dejar de oírlas por lo que me tape los oídos pero no se fueron, empezaba a incomodarme por lo que trate de correr pensando que se irían pero me equivoque... por fortuna se frenaron en unos minutos pero... el sitio en el que me encontraba empezó a brillar aún más hasta el punto de cegarme... Fue entonces cuando desperté y mire un techo blanco mientras escuche el sonido de una puerta cerrándose. De nuevo estaba acostado pero esta vez en una cama, que raro. ¿Porque estaba ahí? Me levante y me di cuenta de que estaba en una habitación pequeña de paredes totalmente blancas y portaba una ropa blanca... mi corazón se detuvo... de nuevo... parecía que estaba en un... hospital psiquiátrico o algo así. Estaba muy exaltado al darme cuenta de que estaba en un lugar de lunáticos, dementes, esquizofrenicos y cuanta persona con una mente insana.... Aún no recordaba nada, tenía lagunas mentales. Trataba de recordar pero... nada... nada venía mi mente... me sentí triste así que me senté en... ¿Mi cama...? Al cabo de unos instantes de pensar... me di cuenta de que ni siquiera recordaba mi nombre... era como para reírse... ¿En serio no se ni mi propio nombre? Lo único que recuerdo es mi música favorita y ya... inicie a llorar mientras tarareaba mis canciones favoritas... mientras estaba en la primera estrofa recordé la imagen de una chica, no sabía quien era pero por alguna razón empece a cantar otra canción, entre cada frase lograba recordarla... era mi ex-novia... es extraño pero si... un tipo como yo tenía novia... una chica blanca de mi edad de cabello castaño y ojos verdes con algunas pecas... era hermosa y su personalidad me llenaba de felicidad, recordaba los momentos en los que estaba con ella y... simplemente eran cálidos y divertidos... incluso recordé algunos sueños que tuve con ella... por supuesto no eran los típicos sueños eróticos como los de mis compañeros si no... historias ficticias con ella, desde aventuras en el espacio hasta momentos desastrosos como la guerra con el Covenant desatadas en nuestra ciudad... era hermoso como cantaba esa canción mientras la recordaba... llegaban a mi mente los momentos en los que olía su cabello... o cuando la abrazaba... pero lamentablemente eso se acabo cuando nos separamos cuando tuve que mudarme a Nueva Lyon hace unos años... Me encontraba llorando pero esta vez me acosté en mi cama... a cada canción que cantaba sentía más tristeza... parecía que tenía depresión o algo así y ello me lleno aún más de tristeza... tras horas de pasar llorando termine por simplemente dormirme en una laguna de mis propias lagrimas mientras escuchaba el intenso silencio de mi habitación... Capítulo 6 Iluminación (Fecha de Lanzamiento Indeterminado) Capítulo 7 Corazón Negro Capitulo 8 Confrontación Capítulo 9 Revelación Capítulo 10 Enfoque Capitulo 11 Tennevoll Capítulo 12 Entre la espalda y la pared Capítulo 13 Ultimo respiro Prologo Apocalipsis Enlaces Personajes *Jhonnie Hamilton Categoría:Saga Forefathers Categoría:Universo Andrómeda Categoría:Universo Andrómeda: Tomorrow Stories